1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of receding gums, and more particularly to non-surgical methods for treating receding gums.
2. Background and Related Art
In dentistry, gingival recession (receding gums) is the exposure in the roots of the teeth caused by a loss of gum tissue and/or retraction of the gingival margin from the crown of the teeth. Gum recession is a common problem in adults over the age of 40, but it may also occur starting from the teens. It may exist with or without concomitant decrease in crown-to-root ratio (recession of alveolar bone).
Depending on the shape of the gum recession and the levels of bone around the teeth, areas of gum recession can be regenerated with new gum tissue using a variety of gum grafting “periodontal plastic surgery” procedures performed by a specialist in periodontics (a periodontist). These procedures are typically completed under local anesthesia with or without conscious sedation, as the patient prefers. This may involve repositioning of adjacent gum tissue to cover the recession (called a pedicle graft), or use of a free graft of gingival or connective tissue from the roof of the mouth (called a free gingival graft or a subepithelial connective tissue graft). Alternatively, a material called acellular dermal matrix (processed donated human skin allograft) may be used instead of tissue from the patient's own palate.
Recent advances have seen the introduction of platelet derived growth factor (PDGF) infused bone graft material. This material is usually combined with the cellular matrix to form a soft bone paste that is then covered by the allograft. The development of this type of bone and tissue cellular matrix (also known as ortho filler), results in greater osseointegration with the patient's healthy bone and soft tissue. Healing from such procedures requires 2-4 weeks. After a few months the results can be evaluated and in some cases the new tissue needs to be reshaped in a very minor procedure to get an optimal result.
Many such procedures are painful and many also require significant time before a second procedure can be done, such as on additional areas. When tissue is harvested from the roof of the mouth, the roof of the mouth can be sore for a number of weeks. Additionally, a restrictive diet is sometimes required to aid in healing. Finally, time is required for connective tissue regrowth before a second tissue harvest can occur.
Recently, a less-invasive treatment for gum recession has been developed called the “Chao Pinhole Surgical Technique” or “Pinhole Gum Rejuvenation.” Newly developed instruments are inserted through a pinhole incision high above the tooth. The dentist then loosens the gum, pulling it down to cover the exposed area. Collagen is added to stabilize the gum over the teeth while it heals. No grafting is needed, and there are no stitches because the pinhole incision heals on its own. The procedure can usually be done with local anesthetics and with only mild painkillers needed after the procedure. Additionally, more teeth can be treated at once in a single procedure using the new procedure (i.e. four to five teeth instead of one to two teeth).
Even this new technique has limitations. The cost for the new procedure is comparable to the cost of traditional gum grafting. Where the patient's needs for treatment are more extensive, multiple visits to the dentist are still required. While success rates for the new treatment are generally high, there may still be problems with obtaining sufficient results in a timely fashion. While the new procedure uses a much smaller incision than previous procedures, an incision is still made, and accompanying risks result.